theeverythingeverythingfandomcom-20200214-history
Aqua de la Muerte/IT
IT 'stands for Info and Trivia Info Characters 'Guests #OmniWill #SubZero #Brandon #Speedy #Jack #Omi #Ultra (In Danger) #Lego Master (In Danger) #Tyran (Killed Off) 'Non-Guests' #Charles #Vicki #Richard #Officer Rob #Kross #Arthur #Clark #Diana #Prison Officer #Prisioner 05061014 #David #Dr. Sines Trivia *The episode's name, Aqua de la Muerte, is Spanish for literally "Water of the Death", but its intended translation means "The Water of Death". **"The Water of Death" is said to be "Blood". This makes sense, since Vampires need Blood as much as Humans need Water. **Its also the 1st episode Sci has written with a Spanish Title. **Its also the first episode that's title comes from the 1989 Wikia Island storyline. *Part of Lego's comment, " Love is a cancer that grows inside and makes one do foolish things. Love is death. " is said by Morrigan in Dragon Age: Origins. *Omi's comment about Lego telling Brandon to "don't fall in love" is a reference to the song Lego sang in the previous episode. *"Love is an untamed force. When we try to control it, it destroys us. When we try to imprison it, it enslaves us. When we try to understand it, it leaves us feeling lost and confused." is said by Paulo Coelho in The Zahir: A Novel of Obsession. *Brandon's quote, "there is no life in the void... only death" is a quote Sauron says in The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring. *" Love is putting someone else's needs before yours." is a quote said by Olaf, from Disney's Frozen. *The Gold Triangles found in Cairo and Stonehedge are similar to the triangle found in the I Came In Like a Cannonball. *The news article about the Terrorist is foreshadowing to the introduction of a character. *Daral Scidran is revealed to have a second book, Spanish Conquest. **A reference to the number 5 is shown, as Page 15 is where the information is. 15 divided by 3 equals 5. *Its revealed that the name "The Butler and King Hotel and Resort" partly came from Ponce de Butler, one of the original Spanish conquistadors who arrived at the island. **Ponce de Butler is also the ancestor of Richard and Charles Butler. **If the first part of the hotel's name came from the Butler family line, then most likely the second part is from the King family line, as in John and Joan King. *Lego's backstory is revealed as of this episode. *The Prisoner they originally go to meet is Prisoner 05061014. This is a reference to five. First there's the actual 5, then 61, which 6-1=5, and finally 14, which 1+4=5. *The code to enter the maximum security cell is 61235. Not only is this in a looped order, but all the numbers are references to five. 6-1=5, 2+3=5, and then the number 5. On top of that, its a 5-digit code. *Kross is the 15th user introduced on the show. The 14th user was Officer Rob, aka Rob. **Kross was hinted at in previous episodes, such as the Rob-Richard first scene in A Natural Death (aka "Him"), the lab scene in The Butler Did It, and the german-speaking teen in I Came In Like a Cannonball. **15 Users is also another reference to 5, since 15 divided by 3 equals 5. *More information about The Five was revealed. The Five are descendants of Five Families: The Butler, The King, The Hero, The Betrayer, and The Founder. **Richard and Charles Butler are "technically" one member of The Five. **David King and John King (the victim of the 1989 storyline in Under the Sea) are also "technically" the second member of The Five. **The Betrayer is confirmed to be from the Betrayer family and a member of The Five. This means that one of the guests knows that they are one of the Five, and is working WITH The Fiend. **Arthur, Clark, Diana, and Vicki are NOT members of The Five, even though they are with Charles, who IS a member of The Five. *There are circumstancal references to Christianity as a result of the episode. **Before the Music and episode guide templates were added to the episode page, it was 66,'''666 '''bytes long. What's so interesting about 666 is in Christianity the number of the beast, and is usually described as an evil number. **Its interesting that this would be case when the viewers learn there are three evil people in the show: Kross, The Fiend, and the Betrayer. While Kross is not associated with The Fiend or The Betrayer, one could make a parallel between these three and the "Unholy Trinity": Satan = Kross, The Antichrist = The Fiend, and the False Prophet = The Betrayer. Any connection between Kross and the other two remains to be seen though. **Another interesting aspect is that the Unholy Trinity and the number of the beast are described in the Book of Revelation . This episode serves as a "revelation" about various things: The relationship between Speedy-Brandon, Lego's backstory, Kross and The Betrayer, etc. *Much like how Cougastrike had the remaining guests vs. Lego, this episode has the remaining guests Vs. Lego. Both characters are CEOS of block-toy companies. *Ironically, the episode featuring the Fiend, introducing Kross and The Betrayer, explaining more about the Mystery then previous episodes, providing more clues, and more is the 5th episode of the season. Category:MURDER Category:MURDER Season Two